An Unexpected Gift
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Callie found out she was pregnant and fled to L.A. to visit Addison, she finds out the that she is indeed pregnant and now she has to tell the father. Her world comes crashing down when she finds out he doesn't want a baby. 5 months later someone shows up her doorstep that will change her life forever. BAD AT SUMMARIES !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor its characters. They belong to Shonda Rhimes**

Calliope Torres walked in to Oceanside Wellness Center with a plan. Strutting down the halls she stopped at the reception desk where she was greeted by a handsome young boy,

"Hi, can I help you will something?" the young boy asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Addison Montgomery, do you know where I could find her?" Callie answered. The boy nodded is head,

"Do you have an appointment?" Callie shook her head.

"Actually, I'm an old friend she doesn't know -" Callie was cut off by a loud squeal down the hall.

"CALLIE!" Callie turned and saw Addison racing up the hall towards her. Addison brought her into a huge hug,

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked holding Callie at arms length to take one good look at her.

Callie shrugged, "I thought it was time for a vacation" Addison nodded and pulled her friend into another hug.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, I have so much to tell you" Callie nodded and replied,

"Oh so do I, trust me, so do I" Addison grabbed Callie's hand and led her back down the hall.

"Thanks!" Callie yelled to the young receptionist.

He raised his hand and said, "I'm Dell by the way." Callie nodded and followed Addison down the hall toward her office.

At the other end, Violet, Cooper, Sam, and Naomi were all watching the scene happening in front of them.

"Who's that?" Sam asked breaking the silence of the group.

"I think that's her friend Callie, she told me a lot about her" Naomi answered.

"She's hot" Cooper said, and all eyes were on him. He shrugged, and said,

"What? She is!" The girls rolled their eyes at him and left leaving Sam and Cooper there to enjoy the show.

Addison pushed the door open to her office and sat down in her chair. Callie followed her in and plopped down into one of the other chairs in her office.

Addison took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair, "So do you want to tell me why you're really here?" Callie sighed.

"I think I'm pregnant" Addison sat there shocked for a moment.

"Who's the father?" Callie was silent looking everywhere around the room except at Addison.

Addison sighed and repeated, "Who's the father?" Callie finally met her eyes,

"Mark" Addison gasped and looked at her friend. Callie's eyes filling up with tears.

Addison made her way around the desk and brought her friend into a big hug.

"Does he know?" Callie shook her head against Addison's chest.

"I was afraid he'd tell me he didn't want it" Addison nodded against Callie's head.

"Well, first things first, we have to find out if there even is a baby." Callie nodded.

Addison stood up, and held out her hand for Callie to take it. She brought the younger woman into a standing position and wiped her tears.

"Everything is gonna be okay Cal, I promise" Callie nodded.

"Thank you so much Addie" Addison smiled.

"Hey what are friends for" Callie smiled and followed out of her office and into an exam room where the fate of her life resided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Addison and Callie sat waiting in the exam room for Callie's results. When a nurse walked in and handed Addison the test results both women held their breath.

Reading over the results Addison look at Callie and said, "You're about 5 weeks Cal" Callie let out the breath she was holding and began to tear up.

Addison put the results down and sat next to Callie pulling her into a warm embrace.

"What am I gonna do Addie?" Callie sniffled.

"Well, first of all you are gonna come home with me, get some rest, and we will figure everything out later." Callie nodded.

Addison squeezed her one last time, "We will work through this hun" Callie smiled and dried the last of her tears.

Both women stood up and looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"When did we get so emotional!" Callie asked wiping the tears of joy off her eyes.

Addison shrugged, "I don't know, but it is really ruining my reputation as Satan" They both laughed one more time.

"Well, I'm starving, wanna go grab some dinner?" Addison asked as they made their way out of the exam room.

"Hell yes!" Callie responded. The women made their way out into the hall and they were stopped by two men who Callie admired looking at. They seemed to enjoy the view too.

"Hi I'm Cooper and this is Sam" Cooper said sticking out his hand and pointing towards Sam.

Callie shook their hands and flashed them a smile, "I'm Callie, it's nice to meet you" Addison looked between the trio and cut in.

"She's my best friend from Seattle, Orthopedic badass." Callie blushed and said,

"Shut up Satan! Although you do speak the truth" Addison glared at Callie before both women burst into laughter.

"Well, we were just on our way to dinner, would you guys like to join us?" Callie asked the guys.

"Sure" both guys said in unison.

Addison and Callie looked at each other and giggled. And they all left the Wellness Center.

Later that night, Addison and Callie sat curled up on the couch, coffee in Addie's hand, hot chocolate in Callie's.

Breaking the comfortable silence they were in, Addison asked "Are you gonna tell Mark?"

Callie sighed, "I guess I kind of have to, but just not yet" Addison nodded.

"Take all the time you need" Callie smiled.

"So what's been going on with you? How do you like it here?" Callie asked as she snuggled further into the couch.

"I love it out here, I miss you guys in Seattle though" Callie smiled and nodded.

"We miss you too, especially Richard, that reminds me, he asked me to say hello to you when he found out I was coming out here" Addison smiled.

"How did he take the new of you coming?" Callie shrugged and sighed.

"He really didn't mind, he really just wanted me to take care of myself" Addison smiled, that was Richard.

"Well, that's exactly what we're gonna do, you off to bed young lady" Addison demanded, with a smile on her face. Callie held up her hands and surrendered.

"Fine, fine, chill." Callie stood and kissed Addie on the chick.

"Thanks Adds" Addison smiled and led her up to the guest room,

"No problem hun" Callie said goodnight and climbed into bed.

She curled her hands around her growing stomach and whispered,

"We are gonna be okay peanut, we're gonna be okay" She snuggled into the bed and fell fast asleep.

The Next Morning

Callie groaned as she heard a banging on Addison's front door. Addison must've had to work early that morning. Dragging her ass out of bed, she padded her way down the stairs and threw the door open. Callie stood confused at the handsome, tall man that was at the door.

"Um, hi I'm Pete, do you know where Addison is?" Callie made the connection, Addison had told her of this man Pete.

"Hi, I'm Callie, Addison's friend, I'm not sure where Addison is, I woke up and she was gone" Pete smiled and stuck out his hand and Callie shook it.

"OH! you're Callie, I've heard a lot about you" Callie smiled and blushed

"All good I hope" Pete nodded, Callie gestured toward the house and asked,

"Do you want to come in? I'm not sure when Addie will be back, but you can wait for here" Pete nodded, and followed Callie back into the house closing the door behind him.

Callie climbed up the stairs as Pete made his way into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. She changed her clothes, washed her face, and tried to tame her wild locks.

Twenty minutes later she came down the stairs to find Pete lounging on the couch reading a magazine that happened to be on Addie's coffee table.

She cleared her throat, "So Pete, how did you and Addie meet" Pete jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh we met at the Center" Callie nodded and walked into the room sitting on the couch across from him.

She just studied him for a while taking in everything about him, making sure he was good for her best friend.

Cutting to the chase she asked, "Do you like Addison?" Pete was shocked at the bluntness of her question and played with his fingers.

"Well, I care about her" Callie nodded and sat back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. Giving him only what could be called the Bailey stare down.

Nervous under her gaze, Pete started to open his mouth when the opening and closing of the front door caught their attention.

Addison walked into the living room, "Cal! I brought food - OH! Pete, what are you doing here?" she asked startled at his presence,

"Well, I came by to see if you would like to go get a cup of coffee, but I can see you ladies already have plans, I'll go" He started to get up when Callie opened her mouth,

"You don't have to go Pete, you can stay for breakfast" She said as she started rummaging through the packages that Addie brought in.

Addison looked at him, "Yeah, stay for breakfast, we can have a cup of coffee here"

Pete smiled, "Okay if you insist" he joked. Addison rolled her eyes and pointed to the kitchen,

"Well, aren't you gonna make some" Instead of arguing, Pete stood from the couch and disappeared to the kitchen.

Addison looked at Callie and said, "Gotta know to handle 'em " Callie smirked and nodded digging into her own breakfast giving Addison rewarding high five as she plopped onto the couch next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months passed and Callie continued to grow. She hated hiding that she was pregnant from Mark. She hadn't talked to her best friend since the day she left. During their time together, Callie had actually grown to love him. She loved her best friend Mark. But as much as she loved him, she didn't think he would want a child. She just couldn't risk getting her heart broken again. After her divorce with George, Mark had been there to pick up the pieces. He was her shoulder to cry on, the one who made her laugh even on her worst of days, her drinking partner, and not having him around this past few months had really started to get to her.

She thought about going back to Seattle everyday since she'd been in L.A. but every time she thought about getting on plane, she'd look down at her stomach and rub it tenderly. She couldn't let her baby get caught up in the mess she found herself in.

But today was different.

Callie woke up bright and early with a plan, a plan that she was about to put into action.

After getting ready and packing her bag, she went across the hall and barged into Addie's room without knocking.

"CALLIE!

"SHIT!"

"FUCK! SORRY!" were all yelled simultaneously. Pete and Addison quickly tried to cover up their naked bodies as much as they could. Callie just stood there staring up at the ceiling, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter.

Breaking the silence Callie said, "Addie, we are going to Seattle today, like it or not. Are planes leaves in three hours so get your naked ass out of bed and get packed" she demanded and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Addison flopped down on the bed, covering her head with a pillow and groaned in frustration as Pete burst out laughing.

She sent him one evil glare and he immediately shut up.

Seattle Grace Hospital

Callie and Addison walked through the door of Seattle Grace catching the eyes of all that were looking distance. Callie wore a babydoll shirt that masked her baby bump that had started to form and jeans that hugged her curves, to any but her and Addison, she looked fine. She was sporting her pregnancy glow that seemed to make her even more beautiful that she already was. Her black hair was curled to perfection as it hung low on her shoulders, and her maybe was just right. Right beside, Addison was wearing a maroon wrap dress that complemented her figure and went well with her Jimmy Choo pumps.

As they walked by, people stopped in their tracks to admire the two women. Jaws hitting the floor, they made their way to the Chief's office where they were greeted with they favorite smiling boss.

"Addison! Callie!, what a nice surprise!" Richard exclaimed as he pulled the two of them into a hug. The women laughed and wrapped their arms around the elder male.

"How are you, Richard?" Addison asked as she took a seat in front of his desk, Callie taking the other.

"I'm wonderful, busy as always." Callie and Addison smiled.

"Things never seem to change around here" Callie said as she got comfortable in her seat.

Richard turned to Callie and smiled, "How are _you_ sweetheart" Callie shrugged and smiled meekly,

"I've been better" Richard nodded and placed his hand on hers,

"Well, It's good to have you back ladies" Callie and Addison smiled at him.

His pager went off and he gave them an apologetic smile,

"Sorry, mass trauma" The girls nodded as he quickly left the room.

"So, where to?" Addison asked Callie as they walked about of Chief's office and continued their way down the long hall.

"Lunch?" Callie suggested.

"At the cafeteria?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, sure" Callie nodded, and began walking towards the cafeteria, but Addison caught her arm and asked,

"Are you sure Cal? It might be hard to face everyone so fast, we don't have to eat here if you aren't up for it." Addison said.

Callie smiled, and looped her arm through Addison's, "I'm fine, I'm a tough ass bitch Addie, I think I can handle it." Addison shrugged and they made their way to the cafeteria where both ready to face whatever they were faced with.

Cafeteria

"Did you hear who's back?" Izzie asked as she slid into the chair next to Meredith.

Meredith shrugged

"Callie and Addison are back!" Izzie said with a slight hint of fright in her voice. Ever since sleeping with George, Addison had been giving Izzie the cold shoulder because Callie was her best friend, it was a rule in girl world. And Izzie, never seemed to like Callie from the start, so they shared a common hate for each other.

Meredith gasped. "Are you serious?!" Izzie nodded.

Cristina slid her lunch tray onto the lunch table and sat down, "Serious about what?" she asked.

Before Izzie could answer, George and Alex swooped in and took their usual spots at the cafeteria table.

"What are we talking about?" George asked as he opened his orange juice.

Izzie started to answer, but was cut off as the cafeteria doors were swung open and the women of their topic walked.

Everyone swiveled in their seats to get a look at the duo and slight gasps were let out.

Cristina looked shocked and concluded, "Well, things around here are gonna get so much more interesting.

Everyone at the table and looked towards Cristina, but all they could do was nod their agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting their lunches, Callie and Addison made their way to an empty table in the corner. Both women could feel the eyes that were burning holes in the back of their heads. But, neither of them acknowledged it. What they did acknowledge was their friend Miranda Bailey making her way to their table.

"Hey! How long have you guys been here and why was I not informed?!" She demanded as she place her hands on her hips waiting for them to answer.

Callie and Addison looked at each other and then looked down in their laps, feeling as they were about to be put in a time out.

Finally Addison turned and faced Miranda, "We just got here, we went to go see Richard and decided we were hungry" she said shyly. Miranda looked at Callie who only nodded her head.

Bursting into laughter Bailey sat down, "Oh I'm just kidding, I was busy anyway"

Callie smiled at her, "How have you been?"

Bailey shrugged, "Chief Resident is kicking my ass and these damn Residents need a foot up theirs."

Addison and Callie burst into laughter. While both women were still in Seattle, they had become very close friends to Miranda Bailey. All three women were basically badasses who took no shit from anyone. The women formed a bond over being married, and then divorced. It really brought them closer than they ever would have imagined.

"How have you to been, since both of you deserted me and left me to defend for myself in this jungle" After calming down from another fit of giggles,

"We're good, glad to be back" Callie responded. Bailey nodded and stole a fry off Callie's tray.

"You sure did cause a commotion with your disappearance, missy" Miranda said looking pointedly at Callie.

"I just couldn't stay here, Miranda" Bailey nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You will be telling me _why _that is later" she said sternly. Callie nodded.

Miranda turned to Addison, "How's L.A. treating you? You look great"

Addison smiled, "Its good, exactly what I needed to get back on my feet" Bailey nodded and the two women continued their chat.

Callie tried her hardest to stay up with their conversation but her mind was always drifting to something else. She thought about how she was going to tell Mark about the very unexpected gift that been given to both of them. She thought about what he was gonna say, how he would react to the news.

She was shook out of her thoughts at the sight of the man that had been invading them over the past three months.

Mark.

He stood there, with a goofy smile on his face staring right at her. She met his eyes and gave him a little smile. He surprised her by bursting into a sprint toward her. She stood up to meet him and nearly toppled over at the force of his embrace.

He hugged her lifting her off her feet and spun her around. Callie began to feel nauseous but carefully swallowed the food that threatened to come back out. Gently placing her back on her feet he held her at arms length and pulled her back in. Callie snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest, her arms circling his waist.

Pulling away from each other, both wearing beautiful smiles, Mark said,

"Hey Cal! Where have you been!? I've missed you so much! How dare you run off to L.A. without even telling me!" He said playfully. Callie smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm good, and I'm sorry for not telling you about leaving, it was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing." She said apologetically. Mark nodded and hugged her once again.

They both sat down at the table and suddenly Callie realized that all eyes were on them.

_What the hell happened when I left?_ She thought her eyes scanning the room.

"So how are things here?" Callie asked.

Mark shrugged, "Same old, same old." Callie smiled and nodded.

"Mark I really have to tell you something - " She was cut off by a young women with brown hair who was making her way to their table. Making her way towards Mark.

He jumped up from his seat sliding his arm around the younger women.

Callie sat their confused gazing at the pair, "Cal, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lexie Grey" Callie's mouth dropped at the sight of Mark planting a kiss on Lexie's lips.

The young women stuck out her hand waiting for Callie to shake it. But Callie just sat there staring at the hand that was extended to her.

Feeling the awkward tension Lexie spoke, "It's really great to finally meet you Callie, I have heard a lot about you" Callie looked up at the women before replying.

"I wish I could say the same" Callie sneered with of slight bit of anger in her voice.

Mark looked at Callie with confusion, Callie met his gaze and all he saw in her eyes were anger, but there was something else in them he couldn't really identify. He swore that he saw a flash of sadness and hurt pass through her expression filled eyes. But that just couldn't be it.

Callie turned away from the couple an addressed Addison and Miranda,

"Do you guys wanna go get a drink?" Addison looked at her with confusion, but she saw something in Callie's eyes that told her that they needed to leave.

Addison nodded and Miranda said, "Well, I'm just getting off, so I'll meet you ladies in a couple of minutes. Joe's?" she asked Callie.

Callie nodded and stood, abruptly leaving the table without even sending a glance Mark and Lexie's way, Addison trailing close behind her. They exited the cafeteria without a word or look to anyone. Callie had one thing on her mind. Getting the hell out of Mark Sloan's distance.

Joe's Bar

Addison had kept her mouth shut the whole way to Joe's, but now as they made their way in, she stopped Callie before she they entered.

"What happened Callie?" Callie sighed before answering.

"Did you see the young girl that came up to the table?" Addison nodded and waited for Callie to continue.

"That's Mark's _girlfriend_, Lexie GREY, GREY Addison as in related to the Grey that screwed up your marriage" Addison stood there in shock. Callie continued her rant,

She gave out a bitter laugh, "You know, it's funny, I actually fell for the manwhore, I fell in love with the whore of whores, the man who wrote the book on how to be slut 101, and yet, a doe-eyed girl, _girl_ Addison swoops him and gets the commitment Mark. I think I have a screw-over sign taped across my forehead, it's ridiculous how my life could possibly get worse." Callie finally took a breath and Addison just stared at her in complete and utter shock.

Without a word, Addison grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her threw the entrance at the bar.

They were greeted with the smiling face of Joe the bartender.

"LADIES! How are you!?, its been a while, things have sure been different around here without you two spicing things up." Both women laughed as they made their way to the bar.

"We're good, How are you joe?" Addison asked.

Joe shrugged, "I'm good now, what can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a vodka tonic" Addison answered. He turned to Callie waiting for her to answer.

She sighed, "I'll just have a iced tea Joe" He looked at her in confusion, shrugged and turned to get their drinks.

Callie let a bitter chuckle, "I can't even drink my sorrows away!" Addison couldn't help but laugh at Callie's outburst.

The door to Joe's was swung open and Miranda Bailey made her way over to them, dropping her purse on one of the stools and plopping down on the other one.

She studied the girls and noticed that Callie wasn't drinking, "What's with the Iced Tea?" She asked as she ordered her own drink.

Callie groaned and drop her head onto the bar, "I'm pregnant Miranda" Miranda gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Who's the father" she asked after finally finding her voice.

Callie banged her head against the bar top before answering, "The Manwhore of Seattle Grace"

"Girl, you are in some deep shit" Callie and Addison looked over at Miranda who simply shrugged before the three of them burst into laughter.

Three iced teas later, Callie was startled as someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned to find Cristina Yang staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Callie smiled, "CRIS! how have you been?!" Cristina simply glared at the woman

"You wanna know how I've been, I come home one day to find that my living room was empty, which it hadn't been thanks to all your crap, and then I go to work the next and find out that you skipped town without even a word. You wanna know how I am? I'm great!" Callie couldn't stop the smile that crept up her face

"Awwww, you missed meeeeee" Callie said bringing Cristina into a hug. Cristina pushed her arms away and crossed them over her chest.

"No, I missed half the rent you paid, do you know how hard it is to find someone to pay half rent to sleep on a couch? It's a pain in the ass!" Callie smirked and chuckled. She had definitely missed Cristina Yang.

"Well, how have you been Cris? Still a heart fixing badass?"

"Damn right, and you best not forget it" Callie smiled.

She was about to reply when, out of all the people in the world could have walked in, Mark and Lexie walked in hand in hand.

Callie leaned over, "What's the deal on the girl with Mark?" Christina smirked and turned her attention toward the couple.

"She showed up about two months ago claiming to be Meredith's sister, turns out she actually was. She is such a little girl though, like she secretly carries around her flashlight in her hello kitty purse." Callie laughed at that, she could always count on Cristina to make her feel better with her witty-ness.

Cristina continued, "About a month ago, her and McSteamy started getting caught in on-call rooms all over the hospital and they've been together ever since." Callie nodded.

"Well, good for him" Cristina could hear the sadness in her former roommates voice.

Cristina was whisked away by Meredith who had more McDreamy problems and needed her person to help her.

Callie got up from the bar and made her way to the bathroom, before she reached it, she was stopped right outside the door by an angry looking Mark.

"What the hell was that Callie! You could've tried to be nice to Lexie!" Callie turned around to face, now she was pissed.

"What the fuck did you want me to do Mark, take her in, become her best friend? Go and have a sleepover with her where we would share each others secrets?" Mark made a move to reply but Callie held up her hand.

"The fact that you even have to ask yourself why that I'm not thrilled with you dating Lexie just tells me that I mean nothing to you" she said swiping a few stray tears that made their way out of her eyes.

Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Cal-" But he was cut off again by Callie,

"You know what Mark, fuck off, go back to your high schooler and leave me the hell alone." She made her way into the bathroom making sure to slam the door in his face.

Mark stood outside the bathroom for a couple of minutes before giving up and making his way back to Lexie.

Callie exited the bathroom and made her way back to the bar,

"You ready to go?" she asked Addison who simply nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Miranda and Joe and left the bar.

Deciding that just going back to the Archfrield, the hotel they both were staying at, was the best idea for them.

Callie said goodnight to Addison and pushed open the door to her hotel room, without even bother to undress, she climbed into bed and let the events of the day wash away as her sleep overcame her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Callie awoke feeling much better than the night before. She had breakfast plans with Addison and Miranda this morning. She rolled over so that she was looking up at the ceiling. She was wracking her brain trying to find the moment she realized that she loved Mark Sloan.

After a while a going through every waking moment she had spent with Mark, she finally sighed and gave up.

Getting up out of the bed she headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She had met the girls for breakfast and later found herself back at her hotel room snuggled up under the covers. She decided that she had enough of Seattle, she showed everyone that she was still alive and even tried to tell Mark. She was going to leave tonight. But she had to do something first.

She left her hotel room and went down three doors to Addison's, she knocked lightly and waited for her to answer.

Addison swung the door open and smiled at Callie before leaving the door open for her to come in. The girls climbed into the bed and sat in silence for a while.

"Can we go home today?" Callie asked Addison.

Addison nodded, "Yeah, I've had enough Seattle to last me a lifetime" Callie chuckled.

"I have to do something first, could you drive me?" Addison nodded.

Two hours later after making their flight arrangements and packing their bags, Addison pulled up in front of Mark's apartment building. She looked over at Callie who was just gazing out the window,

"Are you sure you don't want me to come up with you?" Callie looked at her and nodded,

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just keep the car running" she said as she climbed out of the car and headed into the building.

Callie made her up to Mark's floor and found herself standing in front of his door, building up the courage to knock. Finally, lifting her hand she knocked on his door a couple times and waited for him to answer. She was surprised to see Lexie standing on the other side of the door instead of Mark.

"Is Mark here?" Callie asked. Lexie stood shocked at the woman at her door and nodded,

"Yeah, hold on, MARK!" she called down the hall for him. He made his way up to her,

"Hey lex, who's at the door-Cal.." He said as Callie came into his view.

"Can I talk to you?" He nodded. She looked at Lexie and said,

"In private." Lexie nodded and back away from the doorway, Mark stepped into the hall closing the door behind him.

They stood, both not knowing where to start until he finally let out a sigh,

"Callie, look I'm sor-" He was cut off by Callie.

"I'm pregnant Mark" He stood looking at her in confusion,

"Is it mine?" She looked at him as if she'd just been slapped,

"OF COURSE ITS YOURS JACKASS!" Mark shook his head,

"I, I can't, I can't have a baby with you Callie, I, I have Lexie" She just stared at him. She knew this would happen. She knew that this exact thing would happen.

"You can't, or you won't, you don't really have a choice here Mark" she exclaimed getting madder by the second.

Before he could answer she did,

"You know, what you don't have to be, I'm leaving, so there you go Mark you don't have to be a father" She turned away from him but he caught her arm and she turned and slapped him across the face. He brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it slightly.

"Leave me the fuck alone MARK! I thought we had something more than just this, but I guess I was wrong, I always seem to find myself loving the wrong people anyway."

Before Mark could process what she had said, she was gone.

_She loved him? What the fuck did I just do?_

Mark stood out in the hall for hours before his legs finally gave out and he slid down the wall, his face in his hands. He had lost the only person he had really loved. Now the only thing in his mind was how he was going to get her back. _How do I get Callie back?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callie and Addison sighed as they stepped through their home. Being back was a relief. So much had happened in Seattle and Addison knew that Callie wasn't ready to talk about what happened at Mark's, but she would wait, she would wait and be ready to talk through everything that happened.

Both women slowly made their way to the living room where they plopped onto the couch and Addison turned on the T.V. They sat just gazing at the t.v. for a few minutes and when Addison looked over at Callie she found her fast asleep. Shutting off the t.v. addison snuggled lower into the couch and drifted off to sleep herself.

The next day Callie and Addison went to work at the Oceanside Wellness Center, in the 3 months that Callie had been staying with Addison she had gotten close with her friends and even landed a job as an Orthopedic therapist. It wasn't her ideal job, she missed surgery, but she made do.

She had come to like a lot of the staff there, Cooper always seemed to make her laugh even on her worst of days, Naomi was just like Addison and different in her own ways. And Pete, Callie loved Pete, she and him could go back and forth bantering about the weirdest of things. He was a goof ball, she was a wise crack, it was the perfect mix. He reminded her of her older brothers that she grew up with. She missed them so much. But that's exactly what the Oceanside crew was, her family.

She had just come out of a consult and was lounging around in the staff room. Her mind couldn't help but wander to what Mark had said. She had never been so devastated in her life. Hearing that the father of her child didn't want them screwed her up. It made feel horrible. The worst thing to happen to a woman is for her to love a man, and him not love her back. That was the exact situation with Mark. It was a one-sided relationship. _How had I been so stupid?_

That thought ran through her mind the rest of the day. It's not that she regretted her child in any way. She loved her baby no matter what the situation was. She would always love her child.

Callie had gotten off earlier than Addison and headed home. There she sat on the couch watching some random t.v. station. She was jolted out of her mindless gaze by a knocking on the door. _Who could it be? Addison had key, Pete had a key, everyone else would've called before coming over. Who the heck was at the door?_

She went over these things in her mind as she made her way to the front door. Swinging it open slowly she was faced with the person who had caused her so much pain. She was staring in the deep blue eyes of the man who had given her up and let her walk away. She was staring at the man who didn't want her.

Mark.

_What the hell did he want? Why was he here? _Before she could open her mouth to ask these questions he spoke first,

"I'm so sorry Callie, I never meant to hurt you like I did. I was just scared, I was afraid that the baby would hate me like my father hated me growing up. I was scared that I would screw the baby up and it would end up resenting me. I was scared that I wouldn't live up to your expectations of what a good parent meant. The only thing going through my mind when you told me was me dissapointing you. I could never dissapoint you. You are the most important person to me and I was stupid for letting you go. When you first left for L.A. I thought you were leaving because you didn't feel the same. I only started dating Lexie so I could get over you. But guess what Cal, it didn't work. I still think about you all day everyday. But now, I think about our baby, I think about the life we could have because I love you Callie. I really do." He took a deep breath waiting for Callie to respond.

She just stood there silently, staring at him, not saying a word.

Without speaking she slammed the door and walked backed in to the living room, curled up on the couch, and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am very sorry if you are expecting an Addison/Callie relationship. I love Caddie but my heart belongs to Mallie. But, if you submit in the Reviews a character I promise to pair her up with whoever is submitted most. Again, I am sorry, but this story with only be a huge Addison/Callie Friendship. **

**Thanks**

**kam-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Addison was tired. She was beat, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for hours. Closing her car door she hiked her purse around her shoulder and made her way to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sleeping man on her front porch.

She just stared at him wondering why the hell he was there, and why was he outside? Surely Callie was home and could've let him in.

Cautiously walking toward him, she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

Mark jumped in surprise and opened one eye, then the other.

Addison waited for him to fully awake before she spoke,

"What the hell are you doing out here Mark?" He was silent for a while before he answered her,

"I came to apologize to Callie, but she slammed the door in my face." Addison nodded. She didn't fully understand what he was sorry for, Callie hadn't told her what happened the night they left yet.

"Why would she do that?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face,

"The night you guys left, she told me she was pregnant and that it was mine, I told that I couldn't have a baby with her because I had Lexie, so she slapped me and told me to leave her the hell alone" Addison looked at the man in front of her in disgust. She smacked his dumbass right in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MARK?! Why would you say some stupid shit like that! She loves you, you dumbshit! And you tell her you can't have her baby! You should leave her the hell alone!" Mark rubbed his head and nodded.

"I KNOW! I know okay, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. I was scared Addison" Addison softened a little, but was still pissed beyond belief.

"Don't you think she's scared Mark? She never meant for any of this to happen, and you telling her you don't want her or the baby, I can see why she slammed the door in your face" Mark nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"How do I get her back Addie? I wanna be a father, I wanna be everything she needs, how do I get her back" Addison moved around him and unlocked the front door, she motioned for him to come in. She lead him towards the living room and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet. She handed them to him and motioned toward the couch.

"I don't know what to tell you Mark, but you can sleep there tonight" He nodded and thanked her, he then climbed onto the couch and tried to get comfortable.

He couldn't go to sleep, he laid there tossing and turning all night trying to figure out a way to get the girl back. To get his girl back.

The Next Morning

Callie awoke from her sleep feeling more tired than she did last night. She slowly sat up in bed and walked toward the bathroom. She took a minute to examine herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen from crying all night, her mascara was dried on her face, with a bad case of bed head.

She jumped in the shower to wash away the remnants of last night from her aching body.

20 minutes later she found herself walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. Before she could reach it, she stopped dead in her tracks while she passed the living room. She backed up a couple of steps and immediately recognized the sleeping form on her couch. She took a little while to come to her senses and moved forward into the living room.

"ADDISON!" she shouted from her spot awaking Mark at her outburst.

Addison ran down the stairs the best she could, almost rolling down them due to the fact that she was still half asleep. She reached the living room to find Callie standing over Mark arms place firmly on her hips. She knew she was busted.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Callie yelled pointing at Mark.

Addison backed up a few steps just to make sure we safe from Callie the Tornado.

"Well, um, he was outside and I felt bad" Addison said looking down at the floor.

Callie looked between the two and turned her attention back to Mark.

"Why did you come here in the first place Mark? You said all that you needed to say in Seattle, why come back to rub it in?" She stood there waiting for him to answer, when she didn't get one, she continued.

"You know what? Don't answer that, I know why you came back. You came here to make sure that your dirty little secret wouldn't get out right? you came here to make sure that you and you little McGirlfriend could go off and have your little McLife without a kid coming to you 20 years later saying that your their daddy. That's why you came here, right? Well let me help you out, me and my baby will never bother you ever again. So there you go, you can go back Seattle and leave me the hell alone" And with that she walked out of the room, and walked out of the house, grabbing only her keys on the way out.

Addison and Mark only looked down at the ground, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Do you have any idea where she might go?" Mark asked.

Addison shrugged, "She might go to her favorite beach, its right down the road." Mark nodded and started to get up but Addison stopped him,

"Do you love her Mark?" Mark halted a bit before answer,

"More than life itself" Addison smirked and squeezed his arm,

"Then go after her" He nodded and smiled leaving the house in the search of the woman he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Mark drove exactly where Addison had told him she'd be. He shut off his car and searched the beach. He saw her, she was sitting on the beach, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms circling them. The beach was empty for miles, he understood why this was where he found her, Callie like to go to places like this when she needed to clear her head. She was simply gazing out at the ocean getting lost in the haze that was her life.

He cautiously made his way over to her and sat down on the beach next to her. She didn't even acknowledge him, didn't even turn her head to see who it was. She already knew. He had a vibe about him that always allowed her to know when he was near. They sat there in silence for a long time. Both of them staring out at the ocean wondering how they both had gotten here.

"How did you find me?" she asked, and he was startled a little by the sudden break in their silence.

"Addison told me I might find you here" Callie nodded. They sat for a few more minutes in silence.

"What are you still doing here Mark, you got your wish, we'll be out your life, you won't even have to know when the baby is born" Mark sighed and grabbed her hand, shocked when she interlaced their fingers.

"I want to be here Callie, I want to be a father to our baby, I want to be that man for you." Callie looked down at their hands for a moment then turned her attention back to the water.

"What about Lexie, she's your first real relationship, Mark, you can't give that up, you love her." she said almost so quietly that Mark had to lean in to hear her.

"I don't love Lexie Callie, I love you, and I will love our baby" Callie let a slight bitter chuckle.

"You don't love me Mark, you feel like you have to love me because I'm pregnant, that's not love, that's obligation." Mark shook his head and grabbed their joined hands placing them right above his heart.

"No, Callie, I don't feel obligated to love you, I loved you before the baby, I love you now, and I will love you when the baby is born." Callie sighed and let her fingers play across his chest.

She looked up at him eyes wide with hope, "You love me?" Mark smiled and nodded.

"I love you Callie Torres." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. Mark brought them to the ground where they laid curled up next to each other.

"I love you too" He used one finger to tilt up Callie's chin and bring her lips to meet his.

They laid there, sharing long, lingering kisses. Callie parted her lips slightly and Mark took the invitation to her mouth and pushed his tongue in. Their tongues explored the other's mouth and dueled. He moved Callie so that she was on top of him, she slowly brought her legs around his hips to straddle him. She broke their kiss for the need for air and smiled down at him wickedly. She wiggled her hips seductively effectively causing his erection to grow harder. She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her body. She leaned back in to kiss Mark but only settled for biting on his lower lip, when she heard him hiss in pain she nipped on last time and ran her tongue over his bottom lip pulling it between her lips and sucked on it lightly.

Releasing his lip she sat back up and reached to remove his shirt. Mark sat up helped her remove it and she threw it over her shoulder not giving a damn where it landed. She lightly raked her nails over his chest and leaned down to take one of his nipples into her mouth, she nipped at it lightly and sucked away the pain. She gently pushed him back onto his back and moved her body down his leaving a trail of kisses as she went. When she reached his belt buckle, she sat up and quickly undid it, she pulled his belt through the loops tossed it aside. Moving to the button of his jeans, she popped it open and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. Mark lifted his hips to help her pull the pants down is legs. She expertly pulled his jeans off, bringing his boxers down with them. Before he could say anything he was in her warm mouth. He groaned as one of her hands moved to his balls, feeling and cupping them, testing their weight. She moved her head to the tip of his cock where she swirled her tongue around it. Using her free hand she moved it along his shaft while her tongue worked wonders on the tip. Mark groaned and fisted a hand in her dark locks,

"Fuck Callie" she smirked against and brought him deeper into her mouth. She didn't stop until she reached the base of his shaft, then locking her jaw she lightly grazed her teeth and she pulled back. Earning a loud groan from her movement, she did a few time more. Not being able to take it anymore, he lightly tugged her hair,

"Get that ass of yours up here Callie" he demanded. She looked up and raised an eyebrow before turning her body so that her pussy was right over his face. He pulled at her shorts roughly and brought them over hips throwing them off of her. He moved to her red lace panties, he curled his finger into the crotch of them and ripped them off her her. She gasped at the sudden action and moaned when he grabbed her ass with both hands and brought her pussy to him. With his cock still in her mouth she continued her work on him as Mark reached up and spread her lips with his fingers. Without a warning he darted his tongue into her. She moaned against his cock sending vibrations down on him. He slipped on finger into her as his tongued moved her clit drawing circles around it. She groaned and grounded herself on his face and lost track of what she was doing. She moved her mouth from his cock and scream out in pleasure as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Oh fuck Mark!" she continued to writhe on top of him, pleasure still coursing through her body. Mark removed his fingers and his tongue causing a whimper to erupt from her mouth. He slapped her ass motioning for her to move down his body. With her back to him, she braced herself on his thighs and slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Ohh ffuck" she moaned as she took in every inch of him. When her muscles got comfortable she began to move her hips in slow circles. Mark moved his hands to her hips and helped her guide herself up and down on his rigid cock. Leaning forward so that her hands dug into the sand, she sped up her movements and slammed down on him. Her ass slapped down onto him and Mark reached forward and cupped two handfuls of it. Her muscles tightened around him as her orgasm built up and Mark took the hint and thrust his hips up to meet hers. She cried out and began to shake on top of him. A few more thrusts up from Mark and she crumbled right at his presence.

"Oh shit...fuck" She moaned as she rode out the waves of her second orgasm. Mark was still hard inside her, he sat up, wrapped and arm around her waist and flipped them so that she was on all fours and he hovering behind her. He unhooked her bra from behind and reached over to cup them, teasing her nipples as he slammed into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He thrust into her with more force every time. Feeling the build up of his orgasm he sped up his thrusts and they became more short and frantic. Making sure that she came with him, he reached around her thigh and found her clit. He rubbed small circles around it causing her to come calling his name. He came with a deep growl, spilling himself into her.

"Fuck Cal" They stayed there, him still sheathed in his warmth, trying to catch their breaths. Mark pulled out erupting a moan from both of them and collapsed on the side of her. Callie was still on her hands and knees trying to slow her heart rate. He wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her to him. She flopped down onto the beach, her back facing him and let out a sigh.

She turned her head slightly so that they were eye to eye,

"You are gonna have to do a lot of apologizing" He smirked nodded.

"In what form would I be apologizing?" She smiled and thought for second before her smile widen.

"Oh I could think of a couple ways" She said seductively. He laughed and brought her closer to him kissing her hair and breathing her in.

"We just had sex on the beach" she declared. Mark nodded.

"We sure did, we are bad, bad people" she smiled and brought his arm tighter around her.

"We should get up before someone finds us lying here bare ass naked" He chuckled and sat up, bring her with him. He quickly found is clothes and put them back on. She grabbed her clothes and started to put her pants on, but Mark stopped her. Instead he pulled them on for her and zipped them up leaving a kiss to her hip. Then he retrieved her bra and instead of putting it back on her, he stuffed in his pocket for safe keeping. He then grabbed her shirt, pulled it over her head and put her arms through them. He reached around her to untuck her hair from her shirt and gave her a light peck to her lips.

He stood up, and extended his hands for her to take it. When she did, he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved her arms so they wrapped around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. She teased him with light, barely there kisses and pulled back causing him to groan in frustration.

"You tease" she smirked and kissed him once more.

Pulling back from him before things got deeper, she took his hand and lead him toward the parking lot. He walked her to her car and pushed her up against the side of it.

"I'll meet you back at Addison's?" she teased him by pretending to think about it and laughed when he tugged at a lock of her hair. She finally gave up torturing him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so" he smirked and pulled her closer to him by the loops of her jeans leaving a peck on her lips. She slapped his ass when he tried to go back in for another and pulled out of his embrace. She climbed into her car and start it up. He leaned into the window of the car and sweetly left a kiss on her nose. She flashed him a smile before pulling out of the stall and leaving him there with a smile on his face.

How he had managed to get back the girl of his dreams was unknown to him. But whatever it was, he was just glad that it brought a person like Callie into his life. From this point on, he promised himself to never let go o the one person who had given him a reason to try. She had given him a reason to become a better man and person.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Callie drove up the driveway to her and Addison's home with a smile on her face.

The smile quickly faded when she noticed someone standing at her front door. She took her time walking up to the door, giving herself enough time to figure out who the shadowed figure was. She crept up the stairs, still trying to figure who would be waiting outside her door.

Then it hit her.

She recognized the dark brown hair, the fidgetiness of the body, the slimness of her waist. No other person could pull this look off.

It was Lexie Grey. _ What the fuck did she want?!_

Callie cleared her throat causing the young woman to jump in surprise, "Lexie? Uh, what are you doing here?" Lexie turned to the voice that came from behind her and gave Callie a small smile.

Lexie played with her fingers a while before answering Callie, "I'm sorry to uh.. bother, you, but, do you, did you see.., have you heard from Mark" Callie winced at her stuttering. She always had the insecureness in her voice when she talked.

Callie looked at Lexie with a confused expression on her face, "You haven't talked to him?" Lexie shook her head. _Did Mark tell her he was coming here? Did he just up and leave?" _Callie decided to dig a little more information out of the younger woman.

"Did you two have a fight?" Lexie shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Everything was fine, he, he just was gone when I got home from work one day" Callie's jaw hung as Lexie's words ran through her. _He didn't tell her? He didn't break up with her!? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! _

Taking a deep breath, Callie sighed, "No I haven't seen him, but, I have heard from him, I have a feeling he might be at the Four Seasons down the road, why don't you go and surprise him, when you do see him, please tell him that I never want to hear from him again" And with that, Callie stormed into the house, slamming the door shut in Little Grey's face.

Mark whistled happily as he made his way up to his hotel room. He always enjoyed staying at the Four Seasons, the people were great, the service was great, and he was in a great mood. He finally reached his door, slid the key in and kicked it open. He stopped dead in his tracks at the figure in his room. _Oh shit. _Mark could only stand in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. _How the hell did she find me?_ He slowly made is way into the room, stopping a few feet away from her. She was seated on the bed, her arm's crossed over her chest and a irritated look on her face. They existed in silence for a while, both refusing to make eye contact.

Finally, Lexie cleared her throat, "Where have you been?" Mark couldn't answer. His thoughts were clogging up his brain, he even found it hard to breath.

He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. His mind drifted to Callie. _Shit, Callie. _He hoped that Lexie hadn't gone to her house. He prayed that Lexie talked to Derek, who was the only one who knew of his whereabouts, instead of asking Callie. He could only hope. But having known Lexie for some time, he new there was no hope there.

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I've been here, in L.A." Lexie nodded.

"Yeah, I got that part Mark, but _where_ have you been?"

"With Callie" she nodded once more. Mark knew that lying to Lexie would only make things worse so he decided against it.

Another moment of silence passed through them until Lexie took a deep breath,

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming up here, I could've came with you." Mark looked at her with confusion, surely she didn't think he just came up here for a vacation.

"Lexie...I didn't tell you because I care about Callie, and bringing you would've stopped me from showing her that" he didn't mean to be so harsh, but she just wasn't getting it.

"Did you sleep with her?" Mark could only nod. He didn't know anything else to say.

"Lex...Callie is pregnant" Lexie sat there with her jaw slack, not moving, not saying anything, she was barely breathing.

She just gazed at him. She loved this man, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. Lexie did the only thing she could do.

"I forgive you" Mark's head shot up so fast, he almost heard his neck crack. _Did she just..did I just hear...WHAT?_ Lexie stood up and made her over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Mark stood there with his arms lying limply at his side. He had not expected her to forgive him, hell, he didn't even expect her to be here.

"We can work this out, we can, we can, we will figure this whole mess out." Mark pulled away from Lexie, he couldn't say anything, his mind couldn't even form words.

She reached out and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bed, "Let's go to bed, tomorrow, we will figure everything out." Mark allowed Lexie to drag him to the bed, she sat him down and took off his shoes. She then crawled in beside him and lay her head on his chest.

"I love you, Mark" Mark didn't make a sound, when Lexie turned her head up to see him, he quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. It must have worked because she sighed and lay her head back down and within minutes was asleep. He couldn't tell Lexie he loved her back, he would simply be lying. To her, and to himself.

Mark however, was not a sleep. How could he sleep at a time like this. He lay there limply his arms at his sides with Lexie's body covering his. He couldn't hold her, she wasn't the one he wanted to hold. He wracked his brain for a reason why he didn't tell Lexie that he didn't love her. He wondered how he was so stupid to let this get so far. Mark Sloan, the Plastics, man-whore attending, had suddenly lost all his bearings and was at a lost for words. Laying in the bed, he thought about Callie, he thought about how much this would hurt her. He knew he wasn't going to get her back after this one. He had royally fucked up.

But maybe, if he explained, she would at least give it a possibility. _He had to take a chance._

He eased Lexie's body off of his and quietly slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake her. He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and keys, and made his way out the door. Shutting it softly behind him, he broke into a sprint to the elevator. He had to get to Callie's fast. He had to beg her for forgiveness. He had to try.

The 10 minute drive to Callie & Addison's had turned into a 3 minute drive. He ran every red light, sped across every intersection and was now pulling into her driveway. Taking the steps two at a time, he finally reached the door. Banging on it frantically, he waited for her to answer.

Callie wretched open the door, took one look at him and slammed it in his face.

_It was over_. He had lost his chance, he had screwed up the one relationship he really wanted to work. And now, all he could do was cry. He slid down the door, his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face. _Now what?_ The question ran through his brain a hundred times, but just couldn't find an answer to any one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The next morning Callie did her normal thing. She wouldn't let Mark Sloan get the best of her. She was gonna hold her head up high and not let it get to her. Even though she was stronger than before, it still hurt. It still hurt to know that Mark had come to L.A. begging for her love, but in Seattle, he still had Lexie. _Lexie_. How had Callie let herself to think that she could compete with another Grey. She had competed with Meredith for George's heart, and she wasn't going to do it again. She was not going to be some man's last resort.

Callie got ready, looking stunning as ever, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast when she noticed something was off. She looked around the house and noticed that Addison hadn't come home last night. Callie curiousness got the best of her and she reached for the phone and quickly dialed Addie's number. _Voicemail_. Instead of getting worked up over something that was probably nothing, Callie shrugged her shoulders and headed for the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, she grabbed her purse and her car keys and made her way out the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she what was outside her door. There lying there on her front porch was Mark Sloan.

_Dumbass _

Callie stood there with a irritated look on her face, she crossed her arms over her chest and let out loud exaggerated sigh. She couldn't believe that this jerk off had stayed on her porch all night. When she noticed that he hadn't moved since she opened the door, she leaned down to him and jumped when he groaned. _At least he was alive_. Dropping her shoulders, she started to shake her head when she heard his phone go off. It was laying beside him, she picked it up so that he wouldn't wake and start begging for forgiveness. She could not handle that right now. Callie silenced the phone and looked at the Caller I.D. _Lexie_.

Callie groaned and flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

_"Callie?" _Callie shook her head, Lexie really was dense sometimes.

"Yeah its me"

_"Have you seen Mark?"_

"Yep, he's here on my porch, come and pick him up before I call the cops" Without letting Lexie reply Callie snapped the phone shut. Callie tossed the phone onto his lap and slammed the door causing him to wake with a start.

She was halfway in her car when he finally realized where he was and started to chase after her. Callie pulled her car out of the driveway and sped off leaving him there with his head hanging low.

Oceanside Wellness Center

Callie walked into the practice and greeted people with a smile as she walked in. Instead of going to check on her patients she headed toward Addison's office. Reluctantly, Addison was there sitting at her desk. Callie sighed in relief and softly knocked on the door. Addison looked up from her paperwork and smiled up at her best friend,

"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, how are you feeling?" Callie smiled and shrugged as she took a seat on the couch in Addison's office. Being Callie Torres' best friend that you always knew when something was bothering her, you could see it in her eyes. Addison immediately saw the pain her best friend's eyes and pushed out her chair and walked over to the couch sitting down next to her.

Feeling the relief of her friend, Callie finally let the tears that were building free. Wordlessly, Addison pulled her into her arms and embraced her.

Once her tears had subsided Callie looked up at Addison and smiled through her tears.

Addison smoothed back Callie's bangs and said, "You wanna tell me what's going on now?" Callie nodded and began to tell her story. She told Addison about making up with Mark, the sex on the beach, Lexie showing up at her door, and her finding out that he was still with Lexie. She ended her story with an exasperating tone as she told her how he had camped out on her porch all night.

"I mean, how could he just come here and play me like a fool?" Addison smiled meekly,

"I really don't know what to tell you sweetie, I don't think he wanted to hurt you"

Callie gave out a bitter chuckle, "But he always finds a way to hurt me nowadays."

" I can see how much he loves you Callie, he always has, when we were back in Seattle, I could see it in his eyes, but I also saw it in yours. You have to figure out if you want to be with him, or if you want to be without him. Either way, it's gonna hurt Cal, but the difference between being with him and being without him is that if you're with him, the times when he hurts you, you are going to know that he still loves you, and that he'll always come back. If you are without him, you might never get to experience what good could be from being with him, but you might also find something in someone else. What I'm trying to tell you, sweetie, is that it depends on how much you love him, and if you are willing to be with him through the good times, and _bad_."

Callie could only nod, she knew that she had a decision to make, and that it was not going to be an easy one. She looked at Addison and smiled,

"Thank you Addie, for everything" Addison smiled and pulled the younger woman into another hug.

"I know you'd do it for me"

Back at Callie's and Addison's house, Mark Sloan still stood in the same spot he had been in when Callie drove away. He had always had a skill at driving the people he loved away. When he heard a car pulling into the driveway Mark looked up hopefully, but cursed under his breath when he recognized who it was.

Lexie shut off the car and walked up to him, "What are you doing here Mark? I woke up this morning and you were gone." Mark nodded before replying,

" I just, I had to talk to Callie"

"But why? Why couldn't you have waited till a decent hour to talk to her?" Mark shrugged and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I don't know Lexie, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep without talking to her"

"Why is it so important? We said we were going to work things out! We can't do that Mark if only one of us is willing to try." Mark returned his gaze to her and looked right into her eyes.

"That's just it Lexie, I don't want to try and make things work" Lexie stood there with a shocked looked on her face, when the words finally sunk in, she reached forward and slapped him across his face.

Mark moved his hand to his cheek as he watched her stalk back to her rent-a-car. She was about to get in when she stopped,

"I called you this morning, that's how I'd know you'd be here, Callie answered, she said to pick you up before she called the cops. If I were you Mark, I would get the hell out of her way before she comes home, because I am not bailing your ass out of jail" And with that, she climbed into her car, started it up, and sped out of sight.

Mark shook his head at her last comment, he didn't care anymore, he would gladly be arrested if that meant he could get a chance to explain things to Callie. He walked back to her porch and sat down on the swing. He sat there and waited, he waited for her to come home, he sat there and waited for his chance at life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

After a long day at work all Callie Torres wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for hours. That dream of hers was shattered as soon as she pulled into the driveway. Mark was still there, in the same spot, in the same clothes, with the same look on his face. Callie put her car in park and climbed out it. Mark stood up from the swing as soon as he saw her car pulling up. She groaned under her breath as she made her way up the walkway. Mark was at her side in an instant trying to get a word in. Callie simply kept walking, she thought the best thing for both of them was to be away from each other for a while. Mark didn't agree with that idea.

"Please Callie, I'm begging you, I, I can explain everything, i, if you just give me a chance -" She cut off him off with a raise of her hand. They had finally made it to the front door and she quickly unlocked it, pushed it open, and slammed it in his face before he could even get another word out.

Mark stood staring at the door with tears streaming down his face. He quickly dropped to his knees and began to sob into his hands.

Callie stood on the other side of the door with her back leaning on it. She tried to block the sounds of his sobbing from her ears. But she simply couldn't. All she wanted to do was open the door, pull him into her arms and make all the pain go away. But she couldn't do that, if she did, she knew that it would be a mistake. They needed time, she needed time to heal, and he needed time to figure out his life. Either way, they both needed it. If she was to open the door right now, she knew that they wouldn't get that time.

Eventually moving so that she was sitting with her back to the door, she sat for close to an hour listening to the man she love sob his lungs out. _This is enough_.

She got to her feet, turned around so she was facing the door, and softly unlocked it.

Mark didn't hear the door unlock, let alone open, but when he lifted his head, he was met with an empty doorway. Thinking that maybe it was an accident that it opened, he stayed outside for a while. Finally realizing that maybe Callie had opened it, he got to his feet, walked through the door, and closed it quietly behind him. He scanned the living room and kitchen for any sign of Callie. When he didn't see her, he dropped his shoulders and made his way to the couch. Mark climbed onto the couch, pulling the blanket that was draped on the back of it over him, and quickly fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Mark woke to a horrid sound. He focused his ears closely and stayed silent to try and figure out what it was. When he heard a gagging sound, he quickly jumped up off the couch, headed for the stairs and took two at a time. He ran to Callie's room and pushed the door open. Noticing her empty bed, he turned toward the bathroom and saw her with her head over the toilet. Without any question, he made his way over to her, wet a washcloth and kneeled down beside her.

Callie jumped in surprise when she felt rubbing soft circles on her lower back. As much as she wanted to push him away, it was making her feel better. She sighed when he pulled back her hair and put the cool towel to the back of her neck. After a few minutes Callie leaned away from the toilet and rested her head against the wall. Mark continued to rub circles around her back.

"Are you finished" Mark asked.

"Yeah" She said quietly and moved to stand up. Mark shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist when she wobbled a little. He lead her back to her bed, sat her down, removed her shirt, he always knew that she liked to wear the least amount of clothing as possible when she slept. He gently lay her down on the bed and tucked the blankets in around her. When he moved to leave, she reached out and caught his wrist.

"Stay, please?" Mark nodded and climbed in the bed next to her. He wasn't sure what his boundaries were so he laid there with his hands at his sides and at least a foot away from Callie. He was surprised when she grabbed his arm and placed it around her and cuddled close to his chest. He smiled against her head and pressed a gentle kiss to it, squeezing her tighter against him. When he heart soft snores coming from Callie he knew she was asleep. He kissed her head once again and soon fell asleep himself.

When Mark woke for the second time that morning, he noticed that something was off. The warm body that he fell asleep next to was no longer there. He sat up checked around the room to see if there was any sign of her. There was none. Immediately feeling guilty, he climbed out of the bed, remade it, and quickly left her room. He slowly made his way downstairs listening to see if anyone was home. When he didn't here so much as a creek, he nodded to himself, grabbed his jacket off the hook and left without as much as a glance back.

At work, Callie struggled to keep herself busy. She was trying to find anything to keep her mind off what had happened this morning. As much as she loved it, it shouldn't have happened. Later that day, Callie finds herself in the lounge when her train of thought is dissrupted.

"Hey Cal, uh, watcha doing?" Callie smiled at the familiar voice.

"I was trying to find a quiet place" Pete nodded and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You looked in deep thought there, is something on your mind"

"Yeah, its stupid really" Pete shook his head.

"Whatever is getting you this worked up, I'm pretty sure isn't stupid." Callie laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Over the months of living in Seattle he had become like her older brother.

"Ugh, fine, your right, it's...Mark" Pete nodded, he had heard the latest news from Addison on the Mark and Callie problem.

Pete threw his arm over Callie's shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Tell Uncle Petey what happened." Callie laughed and leaned into him telling him everything that had happened over the past few days.

When she was done Pete was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Cal, I think your problem is that you want to be with him, and be able to love him, but your afraid of getting hurt." Callie let Pete's words sink in before she turned to look up at him with a sad smile.

"So, what should I do?" Pete laughed and hugged her.

"You have to do what's right for you, you either take a chance, or spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if', either way, it's up to you, we will stand by you for whatever decision you decide." Callie smiled.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

After her shift was over, Callie sped towards her house hoping to find that Mark was still there. She made up her mind. She was going to take the risk and love Mark Sloan with every fiber in her. Four minutes later, she found herself racing, as fast as her 6th month old stomach would allow her, up the walkway to the front door. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the damn door to unlock, after many tries, the key unlocked it and she pushed the door open.

Callie scanned the lower level of the house, after finding nobody there, she headed upstairs and hurried to her bedroom. She pushed the door open with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she realized that he wasn't there. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew something like this happened, she only hoped that it wasn't going to. Making her way to the phone she picked it up and quickly dialed his number. _Hi, you've reached Mark Sloan, leave a message at the beep._ She groaned and hung up the phone, immediately redialing it only to be met with his voicemail again. Callie flopped onto the bed as her mind raced. _Was she too late?_

Mark Sloan hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder as he made his way through security. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he hadn't heard it nor felt it. He made is way to gate 16 where his flight back to Seattle was boarding. As he sat down at the gate, his mind drifted to Callie. He knew he shouldn't be going, but he was giving her space. He thought it would be best for the both of them.

_Flight 285 to Seattle is now boarding. _

He picked up his duffle bag, squared his shoulders, and made his way to the gate, leaving behind the woman he loved. _It's for the best. _

2 months later

Callie hadn't talked to Mark since the morning he left. She had tried to call him everyday, but eventually it got to a point where she gave up hope. Cutting herself from all that was Mark Sloan had to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Callie knew she would always love him. She could only hope that he would always love her too.

On her back from the grocery store, Callie stopped at a traffic light and leaned forward to turn up the radio. Jamming out to her favorite song, she didn't even see it coming.

Everything just went black.

"_Hi, you've reached Mark Sloan, leave a message at the beep."_ Beep.

"Mark, it's Addie, Callie was in a car accident, she is in critical condition and they have to take the baby out. She really needs you here Mark. Call me back ASAP."

Mark Sloan could swear that he felt his heart drop to his feet in a matter of seconds. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he could barely breath. No one knew how long he was standing there staring at his phone, but no one dared to disturb him.

When he finally got the oxygen to reach his brain, he moved. Running out of Seattle Grace still dressed in his scrubs he ran, he ran to his car, started it up and drove. He didn't even think to stop at home for clothes, he went straight to the airport. Calling ahead, he booked a flight that was leaving in 30 minutes. He ran stop signs, blazed through traffic lights and made it to the airport in record time. Not even bothering to park his car, he jumped out at the terminal and ran. Running past everyone in line, he demanded his plane ticket and took off once it was in his hand. On his way to security, he removed his shoes, watch and cell phone, he raced through security stopping only to grab his belongings. Running barefoot, he made his way to the gate and quickly boarded the plane.

Now he sat, on a plane to L.A. praying that Callie was okay. He prayed that the baby was going to be okay. He prayed that his _family_ was going to be okay.

3 hours later he found himself seated between Addison and Pete in the hospital waiting room. Switching from pacing the halls, to sitting nervously, he jumped when the surgeon who worked on Callie came through the door. The doctor came up to the trio and spoke,

"She's going to be okay" They all sighed in relief at the doctor's words.

"The car crash caused a couple of broken ribs and a fractured tibia, other than that she will be fine." Each of them nodded,

"What about the baby?" The doctor smiled at Mark's question,

"The baby is doing well, perfect 8 pounds 7 ounces, it's a girl, congratulations." Mark felt like the world had lifted off his shoulders. He thanked the doctor and turned and enveloped Addison in a warm embrace. They pulled away, both having tears streaming down their faces.

They all shared a laugh and wiped the last of their tears,

"You go check on Callie, and me and Pete will go meet your new daughter" Mark nodded and turned to find the room Callie was being held in.

Before entering he stood at the door gazing at her. She looked so beautiful.

He moved further into the room and sat down in the chair next to Callie's bed.

Moving a little closer to her, he picked up her hand and cradled it gently in his. He lay his head down on her bed and prayed. This time thanking god for saving his family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

3 days later, Mark Sloan was sleeping beside Callie's bed in the same position he had been in for the past few days. During the time without Callie, he thought about where his life was going. Yesterday, he finally left Callie's room and went down to see his baby girl. He gazed down at the infant and tears immediately began to fall from his cheeks. Never in his life had he seen anything more precious. Mark looked into the face of his daughter and could swear he was looking at Callie. His baby girl had her momma's beautiful brown eyes, her plush pouty lips, and her luscious raven hair. The only sign of Mark on his daughter was her nose. She had the Sloan nose, and he couldn't have been prouder. His daughter would forever be his greatest accomplishment in life. He wouldn't have to be afraid of sharing her, or getting her taken away, she was his, and no one could tell him otherwise.

Callie's eyes burned as she slowly inched them open. The flouresent lights of the hospital were going straight to her head. She looked around and tried to recognize where she was. When she heard a slight snore next to her, she tilted her head to the side and noticed Mark curled up on the uncomfortable hospital chair. When she tried to sit up, her ribs immediately protested causing her to groan in pain. Mark's eyes shot open at her groan and he was at her side in a second. He leaned over to brush her bangs off her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

When Callie opened her mouth to speak, Mark beat her to it,

"No, don't speak yet, you should keep your energy." She nodded.

"Are you in any pain?" Callie shook her head and averted her eyes to look anywhere but his eyes.

Realization hit her and she shot up in the bed,

"How's the baby?" she asked her voice raspy. Mark reached over to pour her some water and held the straw to her mouth.

"She's fine, she's beautiful, she looks just like you." Callie nodded as she took several sips of water. She leaned back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"When can I see her?" Mark looked nervously down at his hands prolonging answering her question.

After a couple of moments, he answered, "You had surgery, Callie, you had to have a couple of your ribs fixed, and your tibia is fractured, I, I don't think you can see the baby until your incision heals." By the time he finished talking Callie was in tears. Mark leaned into her and wiped her tears, Callie pushed his hands away and wiped her own face.

"You don't have to be here" she said softly, almost to soft that Mark had to move close to her to hear.

"I want to be here, Callie"

"You say that now.." she trailed off as she met his eyes, there were full of sadness and confusion.

"No, I am always going to want to be here, Cal, I never wanted to leave"

"i didn't say you had to" Mark let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah you kinda did" Callie glared at him, anger filling her.

"No! you did this, Mark! You came to L.A. preaching how much you loved me and wanted to be with me and the baby, but little did I know, YOU WERE STILL WITH LEXIE! When were you planning on telling me about it Mark?! Huh? Did you think you could have both of us, but just as long we weren't in the same state, is that one of your man-whore secrets?!" Mark was dumbfounded by her outburst.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain, Callie! Yes, I was still with Lexie, but I didn't expect you to jump on my lap and - " He was cut off by the famous Callie eyebrow. In that moment he knew he had done it, it was all about to go down.

"You know what! Get out, Mark! You didn't want to be here in the first place anyway!"

"Fine, I'll go, but I will be back, Callie, you want to know why? Because I love you!" He stormed out of the room and stalked out of the hospital.

2 days later, Mark found Callie rocking in a rocking chair holding their daughter in the hospital nursery. He stood at the door gazing at mother and daughter. The similarities between them were almost frightening. The past 2 days, Mark had been irritating the hell out of Callie, he would show up, sit his ass down in the chair, and pretend like nothing was wrong. Of course, they both knew that there was some much avoided tension between the two.

Mark cleared his throat, and Callie looked up from her baby, smiled slightly and returned her gaze back to her stunning daughter. Mark walked over to her and pulled up a chair.

"You know, she needs a name" Callie nodded and never took her eyes off the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I like lily, what about you?" Mark smiled and nodded.

"Lily sounds perfect, middle name?"

"You wanna name her after your mom?" Mark shook his head no. He was never really fond of his mother, she hadn't been there for him for most of his childhood anyway.

"What about your mom?" Finally looking up from her daughter, she met his eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"It's fine, your mother means a lot to you." Callie smiled and kissed the baby girls hand.

"Lily Catarina Sloan-Torres" Mark smiled and kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Beautiful"

They sat in comfortable silence each gazing at the wonder that was their daughter.

Breaking the silence, Mark said, "We get to take her home today, the doctor cleared you, and Lily was ready to go days ago." Callie's eyes brightened at the thought of finally getting out of the damn hospital.

"Let's get the hell out of here" She and Mark shared a laugh as he helped her from the seat and took his daughter from her, placing a kiss on her forehead, and lay her back in her bed.

They walked back to Callie's hospital room and stopped dead in their tracks at the unexpected guests that were there.

_Oh Shit_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres explain yourself!" _There it is_. Callie had been expecting that blowup ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her parents had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since she got divorced from George. A couple of months after her divorce, she reconciled with her parents and was welcomed with open arms. The moment she found out she was pregnant, she anticipated the speech she was going to get. _The don't you remembered you were married speech, the unmarried and pregnant speech, and many many more to come._ She was jolted out of her state of shock by her father.

"Mija, why didn't you tell us about all of this?" Her father asked, his voice calmer than her mother's but Callie looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders. She had always been a daddy's girl, and now she felt like she was about to be put on a 'time out'.

"We paid good money for your education Calliope, speak" Looking up from the ground, she met the eyes of Catarina and Esteban Torres.

"Papi, I was in a car accident and I almost lost my baby" Esteban and Catarina immediately forgot all about their anger and rushed to their daughter each of them inspecting every inch of her.

"How? What? What happened Mija? You should've called us the moment you found out, we could have helped you sweetheart." Her mother voice was calm and soothing as she stroked her daughters hair out of her face.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed again" Her mother was about to answer, but her father interjected.

"Calliope, we could never be disappointed in you, you are our daughter, and we will love you no matter what decisions you make in your life." Callie looked up at her mother and father and smiled through the tears that had formed at her father's words.

After a few minutes of catching up with their daughter, Catarina spoke,

"Well, when can we meet our grandchild?" Callie was about to respond when the door opened and Lily was wheeled in. Callie's smiled appeared on her face at the sight of her daughter and she picked her and cradled her in her arms. She turned to her parents and said,

"Meet your granddaughter, Lily Catarina Sloan-Torres" Her mother immediately burst into to tears at the words her daughter had just spoken and she opened her arms to her daughter to receive her granddaughter.

Esteban Torres finally noticing Mark standing in the corner of the room and acknowledged him,

"I assume your the father?" Mark's head shot up and he nodded nervously.

"Mark Sloan" He shook Esteban's hand, afraid to make eye contact at the elder man.

"How did you meet my Calliope?"

"Well, we worked together while she was in Seattle and we became friends"

"Friends huh? Friends don't usually have a baby together" Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets and backed away slightly scared to reply to Callie's father.

Callie interjected, noticing the anger that rose upon her father's face,

"Papi, Mark didn't do this on purpose, it was an accident, but I wouldn't change it for the world" She looked toward Mark and smiled slightly.

3 hours later, Callie found herself at the dinner table, her mother and father sitting across from her, Mark at her side, Addison at one end and Pete at the other.

"Calliope, will you and the baby returning to Seattle?" Her mother asked as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

Truth be told, Callie hadn't really thought about going back to Seattle, so many things had gone down there and she didn't think she was strong enough to face all of it.

"I don't know yet, Mami" Her mother nodded and turned her attention to Addison.

"So, Callie tells me you are a surgeon too, what kind?"

"Oh, I'm an OB/GYN, but at the Wellness Center I only do simple procedures nowadays."

The rest of the dinner conversation was light and harmless. Callie said goodnight to her family a little while after dinner and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She stopped at her doorway when she saw Mark cradling their baby girl in his arms sitting on her bed. Things weren't great between them, but for once since he had arrived, she believed that they could be.

She knocked lightly on the door, Mark jumped in surprise and rose to get up. She made her way over to him and stopped him before he could move any further.

Mark relaxed back into the bed as Callie climbed in and leaned her head on his shoulder both of them gazing at the tiny bundle that lay on Mark's chest.

"We need to talk about everything, Mark" He nodded and shifted the child in his arms.

"I know" Callie took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Do you really want to be here, Mark? I won't hold it against you if you don't. But I need to know if you are really in this with me." Mark looked down at her before he answered.

"I want to be here, Callie, I want to raise our baby, I want to be with you, I am in this for the long haul"

"Promise?" He smiled at her and held out is pinky.

"Promise" She interlocked their pinkies and made herself comfortable, her head still resting on his shoulder. When he moved to get out of bed to put Lily in her crib, Callie stopped him.

"Leave her, she can sleep with us, our first night as a family." Mark smiled and gently laid the baby down between their bodies and climbed beneath the covers. He and Callie lay face to face, their baby between them, each staring into each other's eyes. Without hesitation, Mark reached over Lily, grabbed Callie's hand and interlocked their fingers, bringing her palm to lay a tender kiss upon it. He settle it back down between them and he drifted off to sleep, knowing that in the morning, his family would be right beside him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Epilogue - 4 years later, Christmas Eve

"Lily Catarina Sloan! Get your cute little butt down here this instant!" Callie called up the stairs, she could hear foot steps of her 4 year old daughter racing at her mother's call.

Suddenly the bronze, black haired child appeared at the top of the stairs with a innocent smile on her face.

"Yes mami?" she said sweetly. Callie could only shake her head at her daughter, she was a mischievous one.

"Where were you?" Callie asked as her daughter started to play with her fingers.

"I was, uh, in the bathroom" Callie nodded.

"Why didn't I hear the toilet flush?" She raised her eyebrow at her daughter knowing that she could not lie when the eyebrow rose.

"Okay I was - DADDY! " She was cut off by the sight of her father coming up behind her mother's back. She jumped from the stairs into his awaiting arms. Mark hugged his daughter close and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey pumpkin, what's got your momma so worked up?" He said receiving a glare from Callie. He leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her lips removing the glare from her face.

"Lily was just going to tell me what she was _really_ doing upstairs" Lily cuddled closer to her father's chest and looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Oh, I'm sure she wasn't doing anything, Cal" He always was a pushover when it came to his daughter.

"Mhmmm...such as daddy's girl" Callie walked into the living room and began fiddling with the ornaments on the tree. Mark followed and sat down on the couch, perching his daughter on his knee.

"Don't act like you aren't one too, Callie, we all know that you dad caters to you on hand and foot" Instead of responding, Callie shot him the look, yep, the look that could bring a hundred men down to their knees at her beckon. Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Lil, why don't you go grab your movie from upstairs and bring down so we can watch it" Lily nodded and jumped off her father's lap and raced for the stairs. Mark stood up and walked over to Callie, slipping his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck, making his way to that extra sensitive spot right below her ear.

Biting back a moan, Callie turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, softly at first and the kiss quickly deepened as she tugged at his hair slightly. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside where he began to lather her tongue with his. Finally breaking apart for breath, Mark dropped a few short kisses on her lips before pulling her back to the couch, sitting down and tugging her into his lap.

"So, what was she _really_ doing upstairs" Callie chuckled and scratched lightly at the hairs that were at his nape.

"She was upstairs snooping around for Christmas presents, I heard our bedroom door open and she knows I like to hide it in the closet." Mark chuckled and lightly massaged her muscular thighs.

"She is so our child its scary" Callie smiled and nodded kissing him lightly once more.

"My parents get in tomorrow at four and we are going over to Addie's for dinner."

"So, what did you get me for Christmas" Callie lightly slapped his arm and chuckled.

"Oh, I think you'll really enjoy what I got you." Mark immediately perked up and he could feel his jeans tightening beneath her.

"Oh yeah? Wanna give me a hint?" She leaned in close to him, her breath hot on his cheek as she whispered in his ear,

"It involves me naked, and you, do you need any more hints?" Mark wordlessly shook his head at a lost for words. Callie chuckled to herself as she felt his erection growing harder.

"But, you'll have to wait until the spawn is asleep, I don't need her going back to school and telling friends that she heard santa's elves groaning again" Mark laughed out loud as his daughter came trotting back into the room. Callie got up off his lap, took the DVD from her daughter, put it in the DVD player and returned to the couch, scooping Lily up into her arms as she went. She plopped down on the couch next to Mark, Lily between them and started the movie.

A while later Callie and Mark were headed up the stairs to their bedroom, Lily cradled in Mark's arms as he gently set her down in her princess bed that matched her princess decorated room. Callie kissed her daughter on her forehead and left her room to go to the bathroom before going to to bed. Mark shut the light of his daughter's room and quietly shut the door behind him. He made his way to his bedroom, when he froze at the sight in front of him.

There on his bed, lay Callie dressed in a Mrs. Claus lingerie set, red lace bra and panties, an adorable santa hat, and red, sinful pumps that made her legs look amazing. With his jaw dropping to the floor, he literally ran to the bed, kicking his shoes off, slipping off his jeans and boxers, whipping off his shirt, and pounced on Callie nearly causing them to fall off the bed.

"I really like my gift" Mark whispered into her ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth and pulling it between his teeth. Callie had to bite back a moan as his tongue trailed down her neck and over her clavicle.

"I thought you would, babe" she moaned as he left a trail of kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth, where he fully claimed her lips. Callie's hands tangled in Mark's hair, pulling him closer as her legs encircled his waist. Mark's hands trailed over Callie's body touching every possible inch of her. His hands stopped as they reached the waistband of her panties, he looped his fingers in them, and had them off his one hard tug.

Callie gasped as Mark's hand moved lower toward her clit, she felt his fingers trail slowly over her soaked lips and one of his fingers slide into her. _Wait this is suppose to be his Christmas present_. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist, and swiftly flipped them so she was straddling his hips. When he gave her a confused look, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"This is _your _Christmas present, Mark, you sit back and enjoy" Callie placed another kiss on his lips and then she started to move slowly down his body leaving a path of kisses as she went. When she reached what she was looking for, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and swirled the tip with her tongue. Mark groaned as she started from the base of his cock and licked up the side of it until she reached the tip. Her hand pumped his shaft as she took him in her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. Locking her jaw, she let her teeth grace his dick as she slowly pulled away. Mark buried his hand in her raven hair as she repeated the previous action a few more times. Callie's hand came under him to massage his balls and test their weight. When she laved her tongue over his tip, Mark felt his balls tighten and knew his end was close. Sitting up, he tugged on Callie's hair, bring her up so they were face to face and crushed her lips to his.

Mark pulled Callie onto his lap, holding her hips as she slowly slid down on his raging erection. When she got comfortable with his length, she began to rock her hips and lift herself up and down his shaft. Mark's hands slid down her slick with sweat back until he reached her ass. Grabbing two handfuls of her he pulled her closer to him. When she thrust down on him with a loud grunt, he gave her ass a hard slap. Gasping in surprise Callie's hand flew to the reddened cheek and looked at Mark with a slight smirk on her face. Leaning forward she stopped until she was a whisper away from him and said,

"Do it again" Mark obliged and gave her other cheek a firm slap eliciting a loud groan from Callie. Wanting to go deeper into her, Mark quickly shifted them so she was flat on her back with her legs wide open for him. In one swift thrust, he was inside her again. Mark leaned over and cupped her breasts, kneading and sucking on them causing Callie to let out a groan. When he started to slow down, Callie caught his behind his neck and pulled him to her, crushing his lips to hers.

"Hard, Mark, fuck me hard" With his inability to deny her, he braced himself on Callie's thighs spreading them further apart and slammed into her. Callie groaned loudly as his balls slapped against her.

"Callie" He groaned in her ear as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, Mark!" She yelled as his hand found it's way to her clit drawing small, fast circles around it, With one last deep thrust Callie came so hard she almost forgot to breath. Mark continued to pump in and out of her, and soon he came with a loud growl, Callie's name falling from his lips.

They lay there, stealing lazy kisses as they tried to catch their breaths, With the last of his energy, Mark pulled out from her, grabbed the blanket that was on the floor, quickly covered them up and pulled her against his chest.

"That was some gift, Santa" Callie let out raspy chuckled as she interlocked her fingers with Mark's. She turned her head slightly to look into his blue eyes. She leaned over and left a quick peck to his lips and turned back around snuggling into his chest.

"No sleeping naked, Sloan, our daughter will be up early in the morning jumping on our bed." Mark chuckled and reached over the bed to grab his boxers and quickly pulled them on. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and left a kiss there.

"Merry Christmas, Mark" Callie said as her eyes began to close. Mark leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, baby" And with that, he pulled her closer to him, and sleep soon found its way to his body.

The End.


End file.
